Twilight Moon Outtakes: My Life with Edward Cullen
by karencullen2007
Summary: Hello all! These will be the chapters that I have done for Charities in the fandom. This will be chapters of Edward's life before and after Bella entered his life. This will contain a Cocky, Controlling, Possessive Ward we all know and love!
1. Ch 1: Edward's childhood

**TM: MLWEC**

**Outtake one: Edward's childhood, His relationship with Bella**

**Pre-read by Minerva77(Heather on FB)**

**Edward:**

Bella and I had discussed my parents in depth. I explained to her how deep their relationship was, how they interacted together, how we interacted, as a family. I just wanted to share that part of my life with her.

We had just arrived at my home in Seattle. After lunch and a much needed nap, my mind kept drifting back, pondering the old days, as flashbacks of my childhood began to play inside of my head.

My mom wanted a career but yet she wanted to stay home with me. Dad really didn't want mom to work either but he also wanted her fulfilled, too. So she got the best of both worlds.

Still to this day, I could remember my mom so vividly, her smell, her voice, the way she dressed; I loved the way my mom dressed when I was younger. She was a very classy lady, wearing things kind of like a cross between June cleaver and Jackie O. She was fashionable but yet looked like a typical mother.

On some occasions, she would dress attractively, sexy even, but she always kept it tasteful.

My dad being the head of household was no secret, he liked control, and my mother allowed him to control everything. He allowed her to become an Interior Decorator, she had studied through correspondence through mail, earning a degree. My dad was so proud of her, hanging her certificate in their shared office with pride

My dad was someone who helped the doctors and lawyers in the business part of medicine. So he offered to share his office with my mom and she was happy with that.

My mom would go to tea with my dad's permission, of course, but anytime the conversation turned to gossip or men she would politely decline. You see, back in those days, wives didn't talk much about their personal intimate lives. They would talk about their chores and children. My mom would never say anything negative about my dad.

She would only work a few days a week handling phone calls and ordering things people would need for them home. She stayed on top of things and was very organized.

I can recall a time, when my mom was teaching me to ride a bike and I wrecked it., scrapping my knee up pretty badly.

"Oh, Edward, honey I'm so so sorry. You had it there a for minute! Are you okay?" my mom said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, mom, I'm okay. Although it hurts."

"Let's go inside so I can doctor it up for ya, then we will come and get your bike."

She was always so sweet and worried about me.

After putting alcohol on my scrape, she then placed a band aid on it. And of course she kissed it making it all better.

As I got older, things got simpler for mom, but she would take care of me like no other. Everyday I came home from school, fresh cookies and milk would be waiting for me. Even after I was a teenager, she still done special little things, such as that, to make me feel loved, bless her heart.

She always had time to help me with my homework, or anything else I might need help with.

My parents were very openly affectionate, sometimes with me in the room. I'd just turn my head, trying to ignore their displays of love, but I was also thrilled that my parents were so happy and in love.

My dad could get a tad bit aggressive, he didn't hold back. I mean, don't get me wrong,he wouldn't fondle her for all eyes to see, or anything like that.

My mom could be in the kitchen cooking dinner, and my dad would lean in and adoringly kiss her on the cheek or swat her across the the behind. It was obvious he worshiped her.

Even back then, I knew that I, one day, wanted to share with someone what my parents shared. I admired their passion, my dad's adoration for my mom was so deep and raw. I wanted to one day share that kinda passion and love with someone; I craved to give myself over to some completely.

I mean was sixteen at the time, a young teen with raging hormones, and I didn't date much in high school. I waited until I was a bit older, old enough to know what I wanted and what I was searching for. I wanted the same pure raw passion that my parents once shared.

But music being another great passion in my life, I threw myself into it head first, learning how to play many instruments. My mom had given me my first guitar when I was younger for my birthday. And by the age of seventeen, my friends, and I formed a band.

We done any and every gig that we could book, but it was a talent show, we got recognized. And from then on, everything fell into place and I've been with my band since; my band is my family.

When we were yet unknown and practicing from my parent's garage, my mom would always make snacks for us. Needless to say, the guys adored her; everyone adored her, and how could they not, she was so a special lady.

My sweet mother was the best and I missed her terribly around Christmas. As wonderful as she was all year 'round, she went above and beyond her call of duty to make Christmas even more special in our home. She would decorate the entire house, top to bottom, all while in a cheerful glee of happiness as she spread Holiday spirit from room to room.

Since losing my mom, my life has felt somewhat void, numb... until now. Since Bella has entered my life, things seem better and seem to be getting better with each passing day. I'll always miss my mom, and I'll always somewhat feel that void in my heart, but my Bella helps fill that void.

Never in a million years, did I think I would ever be so lucky as to meet someone like Bella. She is so young, innocent and full of life. And although she maybe young, it's as if she has an old soul; so wise, so witty, so beautiful; sheer perfection.

My dad tells me often that my mom would have been so proud and would have really liked Bella and I know he's right... only I know she would more than liked her, she would have loved her.

Jake and I, basically, grew up together. He wasn't part of my band, but always helping out and it was through my best friend, Jake, I met Bella. He met her first, at a small cafe. Then he introduced her to me in an effort to lift her spirits from having to leave her home and friends behind, while she moved to a Military Base stationed in Germany, where I just happened to be touring.

At first I thought he was crazy, I mean she is sixteen and well... I didn't want the media to find out how young she was. But, he convinced me. The day we met was a day I will never forget. The way she stood in front of me, so shy, and she still is. Hearing her voice the first time she spoke sent chills through my body and in a good way. Then once we shook hands and the spark I felt the first time we touched each other. It was enough to light up the whole city.

I mean I thought God was being cruel to me. I mean here is a young woman who took my breath away and yet she was so young and innocent. And I was having impure thoughts from the very beginning. I should have been shot thinking what I was thinking. But low and behold, I met her parents. And at first they were skeptical, as they should be. But thank God, they were open-minded enough to allow their daughter to make her own choices

With their permission, Bella and I started dating. The road hasn't been easy, as we did break up for a month. But in the end my best friend helped us find our way back to one another. It was all thanks to him, Charlie and my dad, of course, and now here we are, so happy, so in love, celebrating our very first Christmas together in Seattle. I am one blessed man.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I wanted to say I was happy to do this outtake and share some of Edward's experience as a child and growing up. To read more you can go to my fan fiction page under karencullen2007 and look for Twilight Moon:My life with Edward Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2: Male bonding time

**TM Outtakes**

**Ch 2: Male bonding time**

**karencullen2007**

**Rated M**

**Betad by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Summary: In my story Twilight Moon Edward and Bella get together and started dating. Although he was twenty-three and she was sixteen. They had some challenges in the beginning but so far they are doing good. In this chapter you will see Edward having some bonding time with Bella's father Charlie, though Edward's friends give him a hard time.**

**Edward:**

After I sent Bella of to the spa with the ladies, I stayed behind with the guys. They were giving me a hard time, telling me that I was whipped.

I grabbed myself and Charlie a beer, telling him to help himself while we watched Jake and Em playing pool in the rec room.

"Yeah, Bella really has Edward whipped now doesn't she?" Em continued to pick on me.

Both Jake and Em were playing pool in the rec room while Charlie and I watched.

Em kept saying,"Yeah, Bella really has Edward whipped now doesn't she?"

Jake bellowed saying, "I'll say! He acts he hasn't been in love before!"

Both men looking at me. "Yeah, keep going guys and see where that will get ya," I said smirking. "Remember, I pay you guys a salary."

Yep that shut them up quick.

Em said, "sorry man, we just know how to press your buttons. I bet Bella knows how to press those buttons, doesn't she Jake?"

Charlie was standing right there looking straight at me. For the first time since Bella and I started going out I actually felt like a kid in high school. I gave the boys glares, however; that didn't stop them.

"Hey, Em did you see the outfit Bella got for Edward the other night? Fancy," Jake winked at Em.

Charlie coughed to get their attention.

"Fellas ya do remember that her dad is just standing right here, right?"

Both Jake and Em chuckled. Em chimed in, "Sorry sir, I guess I kinda forgot."

I rolled me eyes at them and muttered, "yeah whatever!" I finished my beer off and looked at the clock. Fuck, they have only been gone ten minutes, what the hell?!

I was missing her already. I started thinking about Bella and the previous evening when she wore her Santa Bella outfit. Damn that was some outfit. I had a picture of her saved on my phone, I looked at it and smiled.

Charlie came over to where I was standing and leaned over just as I closed it shut. I smiled as I remember how she was last night. Horny as hell as was I.

"So what are you looking at?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Charlie as I was thinking, yeah like I'd show him that. So I answered him saying, "nothing really. So you and Renee and the kids have a good trip flying here?"

"Yeah it was good, especially in first class. You didn't have to do that you know We could have came coach, ya know?"

I smiled telling him, "yeah... but you know something? What's with all the money if I can't share with the people I love. Look... Charlie just so you know I really do love her a lot. More than I ever thought I could. Just know that okay?"

He slapped me on the back and said, "I know Edward, I know. Look lets have fun today and save the heavy talk for a later day, okay?"

I nodded and we all decided to play pool together. As of matter of fact I was getting more comfortable with Charlie, but then again, it could have been the beers I was drinking too. I had taken a pill earlier and it was making me feel loopy. But whatever gets me through the day right?

Bella was worried about me taking pills, but it only took the edge off. Besides my doctor prescribes them to me and if he thought they were bad, he wouldn't prescribe them, right?

I looked at the clock and saw it was after two. Cool, that means my baby would be home soon. After playing pool with the guys my cell phone went off. I left the guys and went to my office and took the call.

"Hello... Yes...okay, thanks. I will be back January fourth so a meeting on that following Monday would work. Yep, see ya then."

Just as I hung up I saw it coming in from the fax machine, as I lifted the paper I looked at it and smiled. This is just what I was waiting for.

I received a text from Alice telling me they would be arriving soon. Shortly after that the guys and I saw their car pull up and I went outside to greet my love. I was so giddy because I knew what would be happening after we got back in Germany.

The car arrived and Demetri got out opening the door for the ladies. Bella was the last one to get out and she slipped on the snow with Demitri catching her. As I was running down the steps I noticed something. He sure was looking at Bella like he was dazed. I shrugged it off thinking, _"he's my friend, he wouldn't."_

**A/N: Hello, guys after the Super storm Sandy hit the East Coast I wanted to do something to contribute. Since it can't be money, I use my writing. By the way I have a story called Twilight Moon: My life with Edward Cullen. This was a little short Outtake of Edward and his bonding time with Bella's dad Charlie. If you want to see more please visit my profile at **** karencullen2007****. I can also be found on facebook as karencullen.**


End file.
